Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon (Ik0zael's Series)
by IkOzael
Summary: A human named Delroy wakes up from a mysterious dream and finds himself as a Pokémon. Being taken in by Nuzleaf, he lives in Serene Village where he meets Sparkles and the others. As they go on adventures, he uncovers the secrets to his amnesia and a dark truth about the past.


This is FanFiction based on the Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon game. I can't garuntee I'll keep working on this version of the story once I'm able to make the animated version, but that'll depend on how things go in the future. This chapter isn't fully finished yet and might be changed entirely. Enjoy!

 **"(Delroy... Delroy... Can you hear me?)"**

 **"(Is someone... calling me...)", he responded as he opened his eyes to see a floating ball of light.**

 **If you're hearing this, then I wish you the best of luck. Be safe. And don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way.)"**

 **Soon, the** **mysterious dream starts to fade** **away** **and t** **he boy begins to wake up.** **He gets up** **and** **observes** **his surroundings, finding himself in a forest near a waterfall. Feeling a sense of drowsiness, he heads over to the waterfall to wash his face and clear his head.** **To his shock, he catches a glimpse of himself in the water.**

 **"What the--?!"**

 **He rubs his hands across his face for a moment then looks at his entire body, confirming that he had become a Riolu.**

 **"What in the world happened while I was out?", he** **thought to himself.**

 **The boy stood there for a moment pondering his situation.** **He felt a deep absence in his mind as he couldn't recall what had happened prior to his situation.**

 **"Why can't I remember anything?"**

 **(rustle)**

 **"Huh?"** **, he uttered as he turned around.**

 **Suddenly, three Pokémon appear. He keeps his guard up as he could sense something was off about them.**

 **"Who are you guys?", he asked them.**

 **"All you need to know is that we've come here to eliminate you."**

 **The** **trio** **immediately attack him simultaneously** **with Psybeam.** **He powers up and dodges it and retaliates with a Blaze Kick, but one of them uses Reflect to protect the others while the two proceed to attack with Signal Beam, but he deflects it with a Bullet Punch.**

 **"I don't know what your problem is, but we'll have to settle this some other time.", he told them as he powered down.**

 **The boy creates an Aura Sphere and holds it over his head as his enemies look on, waiting for their target to move. He then throws it at the ground, causing an explosion which he uses to escape.**

 **Don't let him get away!", one of them shouted as they chased** **after him.**

 **The boy ran as fast as he could to get away from his pursuers.**

 **"At least my power's still intact."** **, he said staring at his hand.**

 **"What do those guys want with me, anyway? I just woke up and they're after me for no reason. Whatever it is, I don't care to find out."**

 **Meanwhile, a lone Pokémon walks along a path through the forest. After running for a while, he looks back to see if his pursuers were still there and sighs in relief when he finally manages to lose them. He turns around and bumps into someone up ahead.**

 **"Ow! What're you in a rush for?"**

 **"S-sorry. I was just**

 **"Leaving so soon?"**

 **The trio of Beeheyem catch up to him.** **Seeing that he's in danger,** **the** **Pokémon he just met steps in to defend him.**

 **"Hey, leave the kid alone.", the Pokémon said in his defense.**

 **"Or what?", one of them asks.**

 **The Pokémon fires multiple Seed Bombs at the trio, engulfing them in big explosion.**

 **"Come on!"** **, he said as he escorted the kid to safety.**

 **The two ran away with their enemies chasing close behind them.** **During their frantic escape, the two were bombarded by countless attacks from their pursuers. They eventually lose sight of them and stop to catch their breath.**

 **"(pant pant) We finally made it outta there."**

 **"That was** **one heck of a mess you were in back there, kid. W** **hy were them Beheeyem chasin' you, huh? Did you go stirrin' up trouble?"** **he sternly asked.**

 **"N-No, I didn't do anything. They came after me first."**

 **"Well all that matters now is that we got away. The name's Nuzleaf. What's yur name, kid? An' where you from?", he asked.**

 **"I'm Delroy. Let me explain..."**

 **Delroy explains his situation to Nuzleaf.**

 **"So** **yur tellin' me yur actually a** **human? An' you have no memory of what happened** **before** **now?** **Nuzleaf** **summarizing his** **explanation.**

 **"That's about it. You're not surprised that I'm a human?"**

 **"No, not really. It's nothing out of the ordinary for me."**

 **"Is that so?"** **, Delroy rubbing his head.**

 **"Hm...",** **Nuzleaf thinks to himself as Delroy stared at him, wondering what was on his mind.**

 **"Well I would leave you to it and be on my way, but you probably don't have anywhere to go, do you?"**

 **"No.", Delroy shyly shaking his head in response.**

 **"I figured as much. Well I can't just leave a child like you out here on your own like that, now can I? I reckon you can come stay with me if you want."** **, Nuzleaf offered.**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Sure. My home shouldn't be too far from here now. Let's hurry."**

 **"Right."**

 **Nuzleaf** **escorts** **Delroy to his house and shortly arrives in a village populated with** **Pokémon.** **The two head straight for Nuzleaf's house where they go inside.**

 **"Well here we are."** **, he said introducing Delroy to his house.**

 **T** **his'll be yer room from now on.", Nuzleaf said leading Delroy to his room.**

 **"I still can't help wonderin' why them Beeheyem were after you. I could only guess they were just some crooks lookin' for trouble."**

 **"You say you got amnesia, right? Any ideas on what yur gonna do until you regain yur memory or whatever?"**

 **"Gee, uh, I haven't really thought about it, yet."**

 **"I see. Well as long as yur here, then I'll be yur caretaker. Sound good?"**

 **"M-hm."** **, he nodded with a smile.**

 **Good. Now come on,** **I'll go show you around the village."**

 **"Ok."**

 **The two** **walk together to the Serene Village Plaza where other Pokémon are thriving.** **Delroy examines everything around the village from its Pokémon, to the facilities they ran, to the buildings they lived in, all while having a conversation with Nuzleaf.**

 **"So this place is called Serene Village?", Delroy asked.**

 **"That's right. Quite peaceful, wouldn't you say?"**

 **"Yeah. It must be nice livin' here."**

 **"Maybe, but it's not always like this. Things can get pretty fussy around here at times, especially with the children roamin' about."** **, Nuzleaf said letting out a chuckle.**

 **Delroy chuckles with him for a moment, but then notices an area behind him as they walk by.**

 **"Hey, what's that place over there?"**

 **"Oh, that's the Serene Village School. It's where children go to learn how to become explorers."**

 **"Explorers?"**

 **"Yep. They're Pokémon who travel across the world in search of these places called Mystery Dungeons which are just brimming with all sorts of strange and mysterious things.** **At the Serene Village School, their goal is to educate their students on everything there is to exploration."**

 **"That sounds** **awesome!** **", Delroy said with excitement.**

 **"Yur pretty excited, aren't you? Y'know, maybe you should join them."**

 **"I should?"**

 **"Sure. You seem like the adventerous type.** **Who knows? It might even be a helpful experience for you in the long run.** **What do you say?"**

 **"Hmmm... Ok, if you think so. I might as well make the most of all this, right?"**

 **"Then it's settled.** **Imma go talk to Principle Simipour, so you can keep lookin' around 'til I get** **back."**

 **"See ya soon.", Delroy waving at Nuzleaf as he left.**

 **Delroy wonders about what place he should visit first** **while Nuzleaf is gone. He eventually spots a place he's interested in called Hawlucha's Slam School and goes to check it out, but stops in his tracks when he overhears a nearby** **conversation.**

 **"He what?!"**

 **"Pancham and I were making fun of him for being such a wimp (as usual) but he went on about saying that he wasn't. That's when we dared him to write his name on a piece of paper we left in Foreboding Forest and bring it back to us."**

 **"Grrr...** **I'm sick and tired of you and Pancham always picking on Goomy! You two won't be satisfied until things go too far, won't you?!"**

 **"But Deerling--!"**

 **"I don't wanna hear it! You're gonna take me to where he is right now!"**

 **"B... But..."**

 **"NOW!"** **, she furiously yelled with a fiery look in her eyes.**

 **"O-Ok!"** **, Shelmet shuttering in fear.**

 **Deerling leaves with Shelmet to find where her friend Goomy went.**

 **"S** **omeone from here is missing** **? Maybe I ought to go see what's** **up** **.", Delroy thought to himself.**

 **Delroy follows them to see if he could lend them a hand.** **They soon make it to the entrance to Foreboding Forest and find Pancham waiting for Goomy there.**

 **"Uh, Pancham.", Shelmet called.**

 **"Oh, what's up Deerling."**

 **"Oh, don't you "what's up" me! Where's Goomy?!", Deerling ignoring his greeting.**

 **"He still hasn't came back yet. Maybe he got lost or something. Who knows?"** **, Pancham shrugging his shoulders.**

 **"Ugh! You guys are just so annoying! What'll you do if something bad happens to him out there, huh?! You two will be the ones responsible and it'll be too late to apologize!"**

 **"It was his fault. After all, he was the one talking big saying that he could do it. Had he just kept his mouth shut then he wouldn't be in this mess.", Shelmet said.**

 **"I don't have time for this. I'm going in there."**

 **Deerling began walking into Foreboding Forest, but was immediately halted by Pancham and Shelmet who disagreed with her decision.**

 **"What are you doing?"** **, she frustratingly asked.**

 **"We can't let our idol go in such a dangerous place.** **", Pancham advising her not to go.**

 **"He's right. What if you get hurt out there?"** **, Shelmet agreeing with Pancham.**

 **"It couldn't be any worse than what you've gotten Goomy into! Now out of my way!"**

 **Deerling struggles to get past the two bullies, but they stop when they hear a voice volunteer to help.**

 **"I'll go."**

 **"Huh?",** **Deerling said as she and the others turned around to see who it was.**

 **Delroy arrives at the entrance to Foreboding Forest** **. Shelmet and Pancham walk over to confront him.**

 **"And you are...?"** **, Pancham asks.**

 **"The name's Delroy.** **I heard you guys talkin' about a missing friend of yours, so I decided to follow you here and offer to look for him.** **", he explains to them.**

 **"You mean you'll help? Thanks so much! I'd definitely appreciate it since these guys are too scared to go in themselves and yet too stubborn to let me go in."**

 **"No worries. I can do it alone."**

 **"You can't be serious, kid.", Pancham said.**

 **"You do know that there's some pretty scary Pokémon in there, right?", Shelmet warning him about the dangers.**

 **"That doesn't bother me at all."**

 **"Heh, so you say. But don't expect me to come and bail you out if you get into any trouble."**

 **"Oh "**

 **"Wait! Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"**

 **"Don't worry. I can easily find him, so I shouldn't take long."**

 **"Oh... Alright. Just be careful out there."**

 **"I will. Just wait here, ok?", Delroy said as he went into Foreboding Forest by himself.**

 **"That kid seems pretty confident."** **, Shelmet remarked.**

 **"He's just all talk. I doubt he'll make it back here in one piece."** **, Pancham scoffed.**

 **"I hope that kid knows what he's doing.", Deerling thought to herself.**

 **Delroy** **traverses through the purple-filled landscape of Foreboding Forest, keeping an eye out for the terrified little Pokémon that the others mentioned while making sure not to alert any other Pokémon of his presence.** **As he went further in, a foul smell began to fill the area.**

 **"Man, it stinks here. I might wanna hurry up and find Goomy or else it won't be the Pokémon that knock me out."** **, Delroy remarked.**

 **"Oh well. At least this'll kill some time while I wait for Nuzleaf to come back from the school."** **, he continued.**

 **"That aside, now's the time to look for Goomy's aura.**

 **Delroy began searching for Goomy's aura. As he searched, he sensed the aura of potential threats that were lurking around, but he eventually finds one that was feeling terrified, confirming that he had found him.**

 **"There he is. (gasp) And there's someone else following him.** **I better get over there and quick!", he said as he dashed over to his location at high speed.**

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the forest, Goomy wandered around aimlessly trying to find his way back to the village as he held on to a rolled up piece of paper.**

 **"(sniff) Why did I have to open my big mouth and get myself into this mess? Deerling... Mommy... I wanna go home."** **, he sobbed.**

 **(rustle)**

 **"(whimper) W-Who's there?"**

 **Suddenly, a Drapion comes out of hiding.** **Goomy screams in terror as he ran away as fast as he could** **. Drapion aggressively chases the timid Pokémon down, destroying whatever was in his path until he soon backed him into a corner, too afraid to move. Just as the Drapion was about to attack him, Delroy comes out of nowhere with a Bullet Punch then follows up with Blaze Kick, sending him tumbling away.** **Drapion soon gets up with several bruises and turns his attention towards him.**

 **"You ok?", Delroy asked Goomy.**

 **"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Who are you?", Goomy replied.**

 **"I'm a friend of Deerling. She was looking for you so I came here to bring you home.", he said with a smile.**

 **"Really? Thank goodness. I thought I was done for."**

 **"Let me handle him first then we can get outta here.", he said as he turns back around to face Drapion.**

 **Drapion** **uses** **Poison Sting, fiercely swinging its powerful claws and tail in an attempt to land a hit on him, but he avoids them with ease. As he did this, Delroy spots several openings in his opponent's defenses and consistently strikes with Blaze Kick, leaving him severely damaged. Drapion then attacks with Acid but misses each shot, landing on some nearby trees, corroding them. Delroy vanishes over towards Drapion and slams him into the ground.**

 **"Y'know, for someone that looks intimidating, you sure are a pushover."**

 **Before Drapion could recover, Delroy picks him up by the tail and starts swinging him around. After swinging him around a several times, he tosses his opponent high in the air. Delroy then powers up to finish him with Aura Sphere, sending him away into another part of the forest.**

 **"A-Amazing!"** **, Goomy shocked by how strong Delroy was.**

 **Hehehe!", he laughed as he gave Goomy a thumbs up.**

 **Delroy returns from Foreboding Forest with Goomy safe and sound.**

 **Thanks again for rescuing Goomy for me."** **, Deerling thanking him.**

 **"It's like I said, anything for a friend."**

 **"I'm sorry I got you in all of this."**

 **"Don't sweat it. You just wanted to prove** **you were brave** **. You managed to do pretty good in that regard."**

 **"I did?"**

 **"Being brave is good and all, but you could've gotten seriously hurt in there. And if this kid hadn't volunteered to go and look for you, what then? You have to think before you act, Goomy."**

 **"I know. I'm sorry."** **, he said with a shameful look on his face.**

 **"I don't see what the big problem is, Deerling. We just thought we'd teach him a lesson or two about the world, that's all."**

 **"(scoff) Come on. Your mom's probably worried sick about you."**

 **"Well I gotta get going now. See ya!"** **, Delroy said as he walked off.**

 **"Wait!"**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Will I see you again?", Goomy asked him.**

 **"You will."** **, Delroy assured him then continued to leave.**

 **"I want to be just like him.", Goomy said to himself.**

 **During the** **night b** **ack at Nuzleaf's house** **, Delroy explains where he's been while he was at the school over a nighttime meal.**

 **"So you went into Foreboding Forest to help Deerling and the others look for Goomy?"**

 **"Uh-huh. You know them?"**

 **"Yep. They're a few of the kids that live here and what's more, they're gonna be yur classmates tomorrow along the others you probably haven't met yet.**

 **"Does that mean--!"**

 **"That's right. You're now a student of the Serene Village School."**

 **"Awesome! Thanks, Nuzleaf."**

 **"Don't mention it. I'm certain yur gonna love it there."**

 **"I can hardly wait."** **, Delroy containing his excitement.**

 **Nuzleaf said as he finishes the rest of his meal and heads off to bed**

 **"Goodnight, Nuzleaf."**

 **"Goodnight, kid."**

 **Later while in bed** **, Delroy thinks over everything that's happened since he woke up.**

 **"Today's been something else.** **One minute I've become a Riolu and the next I'm volunteering to save a kid.** **And what was up with that strange dream? Someone was wishing me luck, but for what? Could it have something to do with my current situation? I don't know."** **, Delroy talking to himself as he stared at the ceiling.**

 **"Whatever** **it was, a** **ll I can do for now (yawn) is** **stay here until I can find something that'll** **give** **answers** **.", he said as he fell asleep.**


End file.
